


wake me up when we get there

by heartbreakmichael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Road Trip, domestic!muke, this is a trainwreck, this is stupid but i think im funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreakmichael/pseuds/heartbreakmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke aren't bad parents, okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake me up when we get there

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE OFFICIALLY REACHED A NEW LEVEL OF DUMB

"Marnie Hemmings-Clifford! Get your ass down here immediately or we're leaving you!" Michael screams up the stairs, rubbing his temples. Luke is behind him, one hand lightly resting on the small of his husband's back in a comforting manner and the other holding their four-year-old son Oli's hand. 

"We're not going to leave you!" Luke says, "But please hurry, or we're going to miss our flight!" 

Michael scowls, turning to face Luke. "You're so weak! Stop undermining my authority!" He's full-on glaring right now, which is actually really cute to Luke, so he leans up and kisses him for forgiveness. Oli lets go of his dad's hand to cover his eyes because  _kissing is gross_. 

"Can you two please stop being gross for two seconds? There is a child behind you." Marnie, in all her fourteen-year-old glory, says as she flounces down the stairs, wearing entirely too much makeup. 

"Nope," Michael declares, gripping her shoulders and turning her back towards the stairs. "Face. Clean. Now." 

"She's just trying to express herself," Luke whines, tucking her under his arm. He examines her face and holds back a small grimace. "Okay, maybe tone it down a little, Marns. Want me to help you put it on?" 

Marnie grins, "Yeah!" 

"Jesus Christ, we're never going to make it in time!" Michael mutters, but it's fond because he really does love his family, even if they do always take forever. 

"Daddy," Oli announces as they wait, holding up his stuffed bear and shoving it in Michael's face. "Georgie says that he thinks you're the coolest daddy in the world!" 

"Does he now?" Michael asks, smiling. "Well, tell him that I think he's the coolest bear in the world." 

This makes Oli giggle and go off into a conversation with the toy, which cheers Michael up profusely because it's just so cute. 

A few minutes later, Marnie and Luke come bounding down the stairs. She's wearing just the right amount of makeup now, and she looks really grown up, which sort of makes Michael a little emotional.

"You are so beautiful," Michael says, kissing her forehead. She beams, letting out a "Thanks, Dad," before grabbing her suitcase and heading out the door. Oli puts Georgie in his Spiderman backback, slings it on his back, then grabs one of Michael's hands and one of Luke's and drags them out to the car.

They're  _finally_ all packed up and in the car a minute later, and they drive in peace for about .05 seconds. But, of course, it must be disturbed. 

"I wanna watch Peter Pan!" Oli pouts as Marnie gives Luke a DVD to put in. 

"Too bad, we're watching Harry Potter," she tells him, rolling her eyes as he proceeds to pitch a fit. 

"That's not fair!" he cries, kicking the back of Luke's seat. 

"If you two don't stop, I'm turning around and we won't go to America!" Michael snaps, which makes them fall silent for a little bit. 

"That's bullshit!" Marnie suddenly pipes up. "You guys know you wouldn't cancel this trip because you've already paid for our plane tickets." She sits back smug, until Luke turns in his seat and gives her 'the look,' the one that basically says, "if you don't stop right now, i'm not going to stick up for you when he grounds you for, like, ten years." 

"Language," Michael says, but it's half-hearted because it'd be a little hypocritical if he were being serious. 

"What's bullshit mean?" Oli asks with wide-eyes, momentarily forgetting about his anger towards not being able to watch the film he wanted to. 

"It's a bad word, Oli, and Marnie should  _not_ be saying it," Luke tells him. 

"Ohhh." He seems content then. "I have to go potty!" he says a second later, frowning. 

"Why didn't you go before we left?" Michael sighs, but he pulls into a gas-station nonetheless. "Your turn," he orders to Luke, a wide grin on his face. 

Luke groans and takes Oli in to use the restroom, while Marnie gets Michael to give her a 5 dollar bill so she can go get a bottle of water. 

As soon as they're driving off, Michael's confident that they'll make it to their flight in time.  _  
_

Until Oli breaks the unusual silence and chimes in with, "Now that Marnie's gone, can I watch Peter Pan?"

There's an  _oh, shit_ moment and both Luke and Michael turn to look at each other. Then, they look into the backseat. Back at each other. 

"Oh fucking hell!" Michael shouts, violently jerking the wheel and turning around. 

"Oli, don't repeat that!" Luke shrieks. He's freaking out. "Oh, God, she must be so scared."

"How could we let this happen?" Michael cries, feeling terrible. "We are horrible parents!" 

"No, you're not," Oli says cheerfully, "I always wanted to be the only kid." 

"Not now, Oliver!" Michael says tensely, pulling into the parking lot of the gas station. He runs inside and comes out two minutes later with a smiling Marnie in tow. She's got a lit cigarette in her left hand, gone unnoticed by Michael in his frantic searching, and he doesn't see it until she puts it in her mouth. He snatches it away, glaring at her as he throws it down and crushes it under his foot. 

They get back in the car and start driving again. It's half past two and their flight leaves in fifteen minutes. Shit.

"We're so sorry," Luke says for the fifteenth time. Marnie waves him off, just like she did the other fourteen times. 

"It's fine, really." 

"Where did you even get that cigarette?" Michael asks sourly. 

She shrugs, "The cashier guy gave it to me. The one with all the tattoos." Shes smirking. Luke chuckles even though he really should be mad because their daughter is just so much like Michael that it's uncanny. 

"Guys with tattoos are bad news." 

"You have tattoos," Marnie fires back, stifling a laugh. 

"Exactly," Luke puts in. 

"Have you smoked before?" Michael continues, ignoring Luke's statement. 

"No, oh my God. It was a joke. I was just trying to scare you guys because you left me at a freaking gas station." 

"We really didn't mean to," Luke insists.

"I know, I'm sorry. I love you guys." She grins, "Even if you did leave me at a gas station." 

They play the license plate game for the rest of the ride, only interrupted by Oli asking Luke to check out Georgie because he thinks he has a cold. ("Georgie's fine. In fact, he's  _beary_ well," which makes Oli laugh for five minutes straight.) 

They end up missing their flight, but it's okay because they have a really funny story to tell ten years from now, and the time they spend in the airport waiting for the next flight to New York City is full of them all telling stories, which is really enjoyable. 

"Luke?" Michael whispers because Oli has fallen asleep on his lap. 

"Yeah?" Luke asks, pausing in his game of tic-tac-toe with Marnie. 

"Love you," he reminds him, grabbing his hand and pressing a small kiss to it. 

"Love you. So much." 

And, this time, Marnie doesn't tease them or anything because she realizes the moment is just too good to ruin with an angsty-teenager comment. 

"I love you guys," she says instead, hugging them both at once. "You're actually not that bad."

Michael laughs. "Thanks."

She settles back into the hard plastic chair. "But you did leave me at a gas station."

Luke and Michael simultaneously groan.

The woman over the loudspeaker announces that it's the last call for flight 349. 

Marnie looks up from her phone. "Uh, Dads?"

"Hmmm?"

"Aren't  _we_ flight 349?"

"Son of a bitch."


End file.
